Il y avait eux, puis il y a eu nous
by Fifi03
Summary: Le combat final a lieu ce soir, Drago Malefoy ressasse avec l'amour de sa vie, les raisons pour lesquelles il a choisi de se battre aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phenix.


Tout appartient à JK (à part mon sadisme envers Drago !)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Il y avait eux, puis il y a eu nous<strong>

Dis Hermione, tu te rappelles de la première fois où nous nous sommes embrassés ? C'était sous du gui à Noël, à la fête du Professeur Slughorn. Je me souviens de ton air horrifié, c'était blessant, tu sais ? Et puis lorsque nous lèvres se sont touchées, j'ai perdu pied. Qu'était le Bien et le Mal ? La différence entre les Nés-moldu et les Sang-Purs ? Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je voulais qu'il ne s'arrête jamais, ce baiser.

Et tu te souviens de la tête de nos amis respectifs ? J'aurais bien aimé revoir cette scène encore et encore, rien que pour sourire, ce qui est dur à présent. J'observe tes yeux rieurs, cela te fait rire ? Soit, au moins l'un de nous est heureux. Tu as beau être là, devant moi, tu me manques quand même. C'est juste que j'aime te prendre dans mes bras, sentir tes cheveux imposants, leurs doux parfum d'abricot.

La guerre n'est pas finie, Hermione. Nous devons nous battre malgré notre âge, mais c'est pour notre liberté, en tout cas, c'est pour cela que je combats. Beaucoup sont tombés, mon Hermione : tes amis, les miens. Où tout cela va-t-il nous mener ? J'ai peur. Ton sourire espiègle m'agace. Il est clair que je n'ai pas ton courage. Après tout, tes parents ne se souviennent pas de toi, tu n'as plus personne. Moi, j'ai ma famille et mes amis dans l'autre camps... en ennemi. Sais-tu au moins ce que ça fait que de lever la baguette sur eux ? De voir leur air d'incompréhension ? Leur ''pourquoi'' silencieux ?

Oh, Hermione, je ne te reproche rien, car je sais que tu ne m'as pas obligé à t'aimer, à tout plaquer pour me battre pour quelque chose que je comprenais, malgré les **ravages** que cela engendrait. Je ne t'en veux pas, je te remercie, même. Merci Hermione de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Tu m'as appris que se battre pour quelque chose qui ne nous concerne pas, qu'on ne comprend pas, n'est pas une chose à faire. Il faut combattre pour atteindre un but cher à notre cœur. Me battre pour t'avoir toujours avec moi est un but louable ?

Tu m'as souvent reproché d'être égoïste, c'est vrai... mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je le dise devant tout le monde ! J'ai quand même une réputation à tenir... bon d'accord, un semblant de réputation, mais en temps de guerre, c'est déjà mieux que rien, non ?

- Drago, nous allons bientôt partir.

Je relevai la tête et croisai deux prunelles tristes et compatissantes.

- J'arrive dans deux minutes.

Harry hocha mollement la tête et rejoignit le reste de l'Ordre. Je reportai mon attention sur Hermione. Elle ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux, comme si nous étions seuls au monde, avant tout ça...

Oh, mon Hermione... Comment te dire ce que je ressens en si peu de temps ? J'aurais voulu repartir dans les méandres de nos souvenirs en ta compagnie durant l'éternité. Ce soir, tout sera terminé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou le Survivant. Mais si Tu-sais-qui remporte la victoire, je te promets de rester avec ton meilleur ami, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je mourrais en héros, comme toi tu l'as toujours voulue. Tu sais, toi aussi, tu es une héroïne. Même si le monde oubliera ton existence comme la mienne, il y aura toujours des personnes pour rappeler que nous avons vécus et que nous avons combattus le Mal, jusqu'à la fin, pour un avenir plus joyeux. En parlant d'avenir, que sera-t-il ? Car il me paraît bien sombre...

- Drago... S'il te plait, arrête de te faire du mal comme ça, nous avons besoin de toi. Dis-lui... adieu et...

- C'est ce que je fais, Potter, sifflai-je. J'ai dit que j'arrivai.

L'élu repartit en secouant la tête d'exaspération. J'effleurai ton visage à jamais souriant et à la place de toucher ta peau douce et chaude, je rencontrai la froideur de la photo. Je jetai alors un dernier coup d'œil aux gravures dorées, seules témoins de ton existence :

**_Ici repose Hermione Granger,_**

**_la femme la plus courageuse que le monde n'ai jamais connu._**

**_Tu resteras à jamais dans nos cœurs, nos esprits et nos âmes._**

Il y a eu eux, il y a eu nous, maintenant, il n'y a plus que moi...


End file.
